Satele Shan: Prisoner of Dromund Kaas
by FabledDarkArchon
Summary: Satele Shan awakens to find herself a prisoner on Dromund Kaas, can she survive her treatment?


**Warning: There is Non-con sex in this story**

Satele awoke with a massive migraine. Her memory was fuzzy and her vision strained. Looking around, it was clear she was in some sort of interrogation room. There were torture racks, tables and sharp tools.

Satele then realised that her arms were chained from the ceiling, restricting the movement in her arms. Her arms were uncomfortably numb from how long they'd been hung above her head. "I see." Satele murmured to herself, recognising the situation she was in. In these situations the Jedi are taught to remain calm and meditate on the force, so that it may be easier to find a way out.

The Grandmaster's eyes widened with shock. Her connection to the force—it was gone. At that moment two Sith walked in. One was noticeably bulkier and more intimidating than the other, but both wore traditional Sith Garments.

"Where am I?" Satele immediately questioned.

"Why, you're in the capital city of the Empire, Dromund Kaas." The smaller sith replied smugly, a hint of entitlement in his tone.

"Yes.." The bigger Sith said, circling around behind Satele, "…and if you hadn't noticed, you're in one of our famed torture chambers."

"And what have you done to me?" Satele questioned defiantly, "I can't feel anything throu-"

"The force?" The Sith in front of her interrupted. Satele only nodded. "Do you seriously think we wouldn't keep your powers suppressed? Especially considering you're extraordinary power? Drugs, Grandmasters. You're pumped full of drugs that hinder your connection to the force."

"If you hadn't figured it out already, Grandmaster, we're here to torture you as we see fit." The bigger Sith said proudly.

"I see." Satele answered, accepting her position. She didn't like it, but she was strong and knew she could take it. "Get on with it, then."

"Hmmm. What do you think we should do first, Vund?" The smaller Sith asked, revealing the name of the bigger Sith behind her.

"I don't know Heladril" Vund replied. "Just think of anything I suppose."

Heladril cracked a sadistic smile. "Very well." He said.

Without hesitation, Heladril raised his hand, sending torrents of lightning at the Grandmaster. Satele couldn't help screaming in pain as her body convulsed and spasmed. It was excruciating and almost unbearable, but Satele had been in these situations before and it's nothing she couldn't deal with, she thought.

"Me next" Vund demanded, clasping his huge hands on Satele's throat. Satele felt her life force slip away as Vund choked the life out of her. It was only when she felt like she was on the verge of death as her vision started fading did Vund cease his strangulation. It was a hit to her pride. Not that she was being tortured, but that she only lives now by the grace of Vund's restraint. It wasn't by her own skill or fortitude that she lives. It was by the mercy of the Sith. That stung to her.

Heladril grasped Satele's chin, his thumb tracing her lower lip, forcing eye contact. Heladril ignited his blade, moving it slowly towards her face. Satele knew what he was doing. He wanted to mark her. To permanently scar her, so that on the off chance she escaped, she'd still be reminded of the torture that took place every time she looks in the mirror. Truly disgusting, these Sith are, she thought. Just as his blade was about to graze her cheek, he powered off his lightsaber.

"You know Vund, it's rare we get a prisoner of this high status….let alone someone so…" Heladril said, looking deep into the Grandmaster's eyes "beautiful."

The way he said that made Satele's skin crawl.

"She has such a proud, defiant look on her face the whole time-" The Sith continued "I just think we should perhaps…give her a reason not to be so proud."

Heladril placed a hand on Satele's hip, biting his lip as he looked as Satele's body up and down. Satele didn't like where this was going. It wasn't something she expected, even from Sith. A rogue band of gangsters perhaps, but not Sith.

Satele unexpectedly gasped as she felt Vund's hand start to rub up and down on her right buttock.

"Totally agreed. Her ass is so firm. I don't think we can pass this opportunity up." Vund replied enthusiastically. His left hand was now caressing her stomach as his right played with her ass.

"Now now," Satele protested, a hint of desperation finally in her voice. "this isn't necessary. Surely whoever you're working for wouldn't want me spoiled like this."

"Maybe not," Heladril replied "but what he doesn't know can't hurt him now can it?" He kept a firm grip on Satele's chin as he forcefully kissed her, sticking his tongue in her mouth. His breathe was rancid, Satele found, nearly enough to make her puke. The gravity of her situation was becoming apparent to Satele. She was helpless to stop any of their violations. She only hoped now it would be over quickly.

"Please…make it quick." The Grandmaster pleaded quietly, her head bowing down in despair.

"Can't promise that Grandmaster," Heladril replied "Vund, why don't you have the first honours?"

"You won't see any complaints from me," Vund replied "to think that I get to force fuck the Grandmaster of the Jedi."

Vund reached around and grasped the Grandmaster's breasts through her clothing. "Oh my goodness…" Vund grunted, clearly satisfied with what he was playing with.

"Let's get this show on the road.." With that, he pulled her trousers down so that her bare ass was now exposed. Vund eagerly unsheathed his cock from his own trousers and lined it up between the Grandmaster's buttocks. Satele shut her eyes in preparation for the intrusion. Finally, he thrust in, causing Satele to moan involuntarily with pain.

"Yes…I like that.." Vund said, finding a rhythm with his thrusts. "Oh my goodness….she's so tight.."

Satele felt every thrust and everyone of them hurt. His left hand was around her neck, while his right hand grabbed her left breast for support and he nestled his head on her shoulder as he mercilessly fucked her.

There was nothing pleasing or gentle with the way he handled her. It was nothing but primitive. Like she was just property. Perhaps the worst part for her, was hearing the low, guttural grunts in her ear with each thrust, letting her know just how much he enjoyed his violation of her body.

Satele's own grunts became harder to supress. She didn't want him to mistake her grunts of pain for grunts of pleasure, as if she enjoyed his violation. However, as he went deeper and deeper, her cries of pain were as loud as Vund's own grunts of pleasure.

"Neither…of..you….ungh….will get away….with this." Satele threatened, struggling to withstand the pounding she was receiving in her rear.

"Actually….ungh….Grandmaster..I think we will." Vund replied, continuing his ceaseless assault. Each thrust at this point violently shook her entire body.

After what seemed like an eternity, Vund finally came inside of the Grandmaster. "Wow….I actually came inside of Satele Shan."

Vund removed his cock from Satele's ass, sheathing it back into his trousers. He pulled Satele's trousers back up as well, not before giving a loud smack to her ass, however.

"Alright, alright," Heladril murmured impatiently "unchain her and move her over to the table."

Satele mused on whether she should attack the two now she was unchained. No, she thought. She's no match without her powers and to top it all off her arms are incredibly numb. She'd only make matters worse.

Satele was escorted to a table on the side of the room. "Ok Vund, leave it to me now."

Heladril pushed the Grandmaster violently down onto the table. "My turn now." He gloated, a cruel smile forming on his face. Satele was on her back now facing the ceiling.

Heladril swiftly crawled on top of Satele, ripping her shirt open and revealing her bra. "I must commend you on your assets" He commented while unclasping her bra "they really are perfect."

"Shut..up" Satele replied, anger and grit in her voice for the first time. Vund's treatment was awful. Truly awful. However this felt more intimate. And she knew that was his intention. And she truly hated him for it.

"Look at that Vund" Heladril joked "not as prideful anymore"

His words stung. He was right after all, she had lost her composure. With her breasts now revealed, he began to kiss them all over, licking them and massaging them, until finally his mouth settled on her right nipple, as his hand massaged her other nipple.

When he was satisfied, his tongue trailed from her breasts, to her neck and to her mouth.

"Please" Satele pleaded "just get it over with." It was too personal. Too intimate. She hated every second of it. She just wished it was over.

"Well well, Grandmaster…I didn't think you'd be so eager" Heladril replied. Truthfully, he couldn't wait much longer either. He was about to burst. "If you insist."

His tongue trailed back down from her face, to her neck, between the valley of her breasts, and down her stomach, until he stopped at her trousers. He roughly cupped her womanhood. "This," he said "this, is mine now. Get that through your head now, Grandmaster. You're going to be here for a long, long time. So make no mistake. This isn't a one-time thing. I'm going to be coming back for more, and more. You are mine." With that, he ripped open her trousers where her womanhood was and eagerly took out his cock from his own trousers and lined it up with her entrance.

Satele grimaced and shut her eyes in preparation for the inevitable, however as soon as she did she took a hard smack across her face.

"No." Heladril demanded "You will look deep into my eyes and I yours as I ravage you, Satele. Refuse, and I'll get something worse in. Perhaps a beast from the jungle to plunder you."

Satele didn't think it was an empty threat, and therefore complied. She forced her eyes stung with tears to look upon the eyes of her rapist. And then he entered her.

"Ungh" Satele moaned, involuntarily. She, the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, was now being raped a second time in a row, by presumably low level Sith. And she was helpless. All she could do was withstand the humiliation.

He was barbaric in his treatment. He held her down by the throat as he fucked her without pause or hesitation. Each thrust hurt and each thrust was deeper than the last. And Every now and then he'd grab and squeeze her breast roughly.

Just like the other Sith, Heladril's low, guttural groans let her know just how much he enjoyed ravaging her. She felt dominated and humiliated. They could rape her all night and she'd have no choice but to take it.

Heladril kept increasing in speed as he plundered her body mercilessly and was now balls deep into her. It seemed like hours and Satele suspected he was using the force to somehow increase his stamina, but he finally came into her with his seed.

"There….I've laid claim to what's mine.." He said triumphantly as he retracted his member back into his pants. Satele glared at him, hatred in her eyes.

"Right then," Heladril continued "We're done here for now Vund. Let's go, but we'll definitely be back later to relieve this experience." With that, Vund and Heladril walked out, leaving Satele to process what had happened.

Satele sat on the table in despair. Although they had finished, she knew the ordeal was far from over and that they'd be back and that she'd be powerless to stop them.


End file.
